Electrical connectivity devices such as USB ports and AC power outlets may be incorporated into a vehicle interior, for the convenience of vehicle occupants. However, it may be difficult to position such devices for convenient access to the devices and unimpeded access to seatbelt buckles or anchor wires of the child-seat anchor wires, and also so as to prevent dirt, liquid spillage and other foreign matter from contaminating the devices when they are not in use.